6-(Perfluoroalkyl)uracil compounds which are useful as herbicidal agents and methods for their preparation are known in the art.
Although the methods described in the art are useful for the preparation of those compounds, there is ongoing research to discover new and improved methods for the preparation of 6-(perfluoroalkyl)uracil compounds.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide an improved process for the preparation of 6-(perfluoroalkyl)uracil compounds.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art from the description below and the appended claims.